


Your Princess is in Another Castle

by Lemonsmoothie



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Hiro/Megan, Light Honeygogo, Megan's mom is still alive, Megan's parents are divorced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsmoothie/pseuds/Lemonsmoothie
Summary: Between "Fred the Fugitive" and "Legacies," Big Hero 6 has to rescue Chief Cruz's ex-wife and Megan's mother from Hardlight.
Relationships: Megan Cruz & Hiro Hamada
Kudos: 5





	1. Win, Lose, Which We Choose

“Your Princess is in Another Castle.”

Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney. Original characters are mine. 

Time: This takes place after “Fred the Fugitive” and before “Legacies,” so Megan is aware of Big Hero 6’s identities and Hiro has had the conversation with Chief Cruz about Cruz’s late father.

Rated T for language and risqué humor. There are mentions of self-harm and suicide, but the actual acts are not shown.

For Erica Vera, formerly Erica Vera-Cruz, life was normal. Though normal was…relative, in San Fransokyo. Especially lately. She didn’t gamble personally, but her coworkers loved to bet on which supervillain would show up next. Half of Krei Tech, where she worked in the Legal Department, had bet on Sparkles. Despite the fact that Krei Tech was severely dysfunctional and evil, she liked her coworkers and the long hours were almost bearable with their laughter and jokes.

However, today was going to be downright abnormal. For starters, she woke up with a massive headache. And a hazy memory. _This isn’t good…_

She tried to process the last things she remembered: coming home to her apartment, setting her purse on the table in the entryway, locking the door behind her.

She remembered taking out her cell phone and calling her daughter Megan. After saying hi, she had proposed going to the ballet: “My coworker Rosa had an emergency, so she gave me two tickets to see _Coppelia…_ ” She happily recalled the excitement she felt at possibly getting to spend some quality time with her daughter, since getting to see Megan was a rare treat. Her ex guarded Megan like a bulldog.

Then a sharp pain in the neck, vaguely realizing her phone was falling to the ground, and then…nothing.

“Uh oh,” she said, looking down at herself. She was dressed in her wedding dress and white pumps. After the divorce, she had taken the boxed dress with her. Her wavy dark hair was still mostly in the bun she kept it in work, but several strands had come loose. _This has to be some sort of vicious prank. Or a dream._

Erica leaned against the headboard of the bed she had woken up in. It was awkward moving in the dress, which was floor length and hugged her curves.

Around each wrist was a metal bracelet. She turned her wrists over, expecting to see a clasp. There was none. They were very tight, fitting almost flush with her wrist. There were no solder lines either. The Krei Tech logo had been engraved on each one. She remembered Research and Development had been tasked with finding a way to reduce the number of jailbreaks and one project had been the development of wristbands containing miniature syrettes filled with sedatives. The wristbands were equipped with a GPS and if it detected movement outside the prison, the sedative would be injected.

The room had solid concrete gray walls. There were no windows, but there was plenty of soft light provided by sconces mounted on the walls. There seemed to be a small kitchenette on the far wall, with a stove/oven combination, a counter, and a refrigerator. An open door to the immediate right led to a small bathroom. The left led to a sitting area with a plasma TV and plush-looking recliners.

She checked her immediate surroundings next. There was a large nightstand next to the bed on which rested a tablet and a stack of catalogs and local restaurant take-out menus. She poked at the tablet screen. The only application on the tablet seemed to for video conferencing, so she clicked the icon. 

“My queen awakes!” The speaker had on a full-face helmet, so his face was hidden. At least, Erica assumed it was a male from the build. There were glowing lights on the helmet. Even those were somewhat hard to see, as the speaker was wearing a deep purple cloak that shaded his features. The voice was deep, like those synthesized distorted voices in spy movies. 

“What are you talking about?” Erica asked. “Who are you?”

The man bowed slightly. “Hardcore, high score, Hardlight.”

“Wait…” Erica remembered a certain news story about an emerging supervillain who managed to abduct the Chief of Police. “You’re the villain who kidnapped my ex husband!”

“Indeed I did, for all the disappointment Big Hero 6 gave me,” Hardlight complained.

“Why have you kidnapped me?” Erica hoped her voice sounded serious. Hoped being the key word.

The mask hid Hardlight’s expression but the distortion in his voice barely hid his seeming confusion. “Kidnapped is such a loaded word. I’d like to think I am making your dreams come true, just as I’ve made video game constructs a reality.”

“What do you know about my dreams?” Erica demanded.

“Haven’t you ever wanted more than just being a paper pusher and a civil servant’s wife?” Hardlight asked.

“Not really, no,” Erica answered.

“Oh…! Are you still carrying a torch for that noob Chief Snooze?” There was a hint of worry in the voice.

“Noob?” Erica repeated. “Did you mean to say boob? I guess Diego kind of is a boob. But why bring him up? If you’re trying to get his attention by holding me hostage, he doesn’t care about me anymore.”

“I have no interest in that NPC. But do you? I am here to grant your wishes. If you want, I can make him love you again. Max out his affection stat.” Hardlight made a few hologram hearts.

Erica shook her head. “You can’t. No one can force a heart.”

“Fortunately, Chief Snooze is a simple guy. I could convince him…” His voice was sing-songy but there was an undercurrent of something sinister in it. Erica knew instinctively he was smirking under that helmet. 

“Um, no. Diego’s about as easy to convince as a brick wall and he’d definitely not want to listen to anything you have to say on account of you kidnapping him and wreaking havoc in his city. But that doesn’t matter because…” Erica took a deep breath. “I don’t want to reconcile with him. I hate him.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that,” Hardlight answered.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed the wristbands you’re wearing. I improved on Krei Tech’s technology. If you leave this room, you will receive a fatal dose of poison. I’ll prove it.”

Erica felt a pinprick on her right wrist. Seconds later, a sharp pain slammed up her arm. She clutched her arm with her free hand, gasping.

“That was just a small dose.” Hardlight held up a small remote control. “If you were to receive the full dose, you’d have an hour to take the antidote. Except that hour would be horribly painful, so I wouldn’t try it.”

“Okay, okay,” Erica said. “No leaving this room.” _Never seeing Megan or Dad again._ Tears sprang to her eyes.

“Does the prospect of living here really make you that miserable?” Hardlight asked.

“Of course it does,” Erica said, sniffling.

“Would a cabin in the woods be more to your liking? A penthouse suite?”

“You’re missing the point,” Erica said. “Not being stalked would make me feel better.” She wiped her tears away with her hand.

“Again with the negative labels,” Hardlight said. “Stalking makes me sound like some sort of depraved predator.”

“How is this not stalking?” Erica sputtered. “You knew where I live, you stole my wedding dress, dressed me while I was unconscious…” She blushed. “Why me?”

“In you, I have found a kindred spirit. I know what it’s like to be unloved and underappreciated. You were tossed aside by your husband and he’s too much of a dumbass to realize what he’s lost. He left you, took custody of your daughter because he _cheated_ in family court. Isn’t that just unfair…?!”

“Divorce is messy,” Erica said. “And maybe Diego did play dirty in our custody battle, but that’s my problem. Not yours.”

“What has Chief Snooze ever done for you?!”

“Gave me my precious daughter, supported me through college and law school while he was on a civil servant’s salary…” Erica began.

“But at what cost? You don’t have to suffer anymore! I mean, the love nest does look a little drab right now, but I left you those catalogs so you could pick the decorations. And I haven’t gotten your ring yet because I needed your size and I wasn’t sure if you’d choose me or Chief Snooze. But it will be worthy of your lovely hand. I’ll treat you like the queen you were meant to be.” Hardlight made a solid hologram of a tiara.

“I don’t want this…” Erica replied.

“Are you worried about the financials? I have a job. It’s miserable, but it pays very well. I could easily support you even without the gains from my supervillain exploits.”

“I’m happy supporting myself, thank you,” Erica said. 

There was a sudden crash from above. Clouds of pulverized concrete filled the room. 

Six figures in candy-colored suits of armor with black accents were visible once the dust settled.

Who hadn’t seen the news reports? Of the seemingly endless battle with the forces of evil and downright weirdness across San Fransokyo?

“Big Hero 6!” Erica cried in delight. She smirked as she turned to the tablet. “Big Hero 6 is here! They’re going to save me.”

“Are you certain?” Hardlight replied mockingly.

“Give it up,” a large blue lizard…thing said. “You’re outnumbered 5 to one!”

“Wouldn’t that be six to one?” asked a tall lady in pink armor and carrying a brightly colored purse. “Since there’s one of him, and six of us, and six times one is six…?”

“Well, math was never my best subject,” the lizard answered. “I figured one gets canceled out…”

Erica checked the tablet again. The video feed of Hardlight was gone, replaced by a blank screen. “So did he run away?”

“Yeah, he probably ran crying,” the lizard said. “You okay, Ms. Vera?”

“How do you know my name? How did you know I was missing?” Erica asked. 

“Your daughter,” said the tall lady. “She thought it was weird you just cut off on the phone without saying goodbye, so she went to your apartment to check on you.”

“Called us when things looked suspicious,” added a shorter, thin woman in yellow and black armor.

“Now let’s just get out through the hole we just made…” said a well-built man in green armor. He looked up at the hole. It had been filled in with a glowing magenta substance. “Oh, come on!”

“Hmm…we can’t go back the way we came,” said a short member in purple armor. “We’re going to need another approach to get out of here.”

“Wait,” Erica said. “If I leave this room, these bracelets will poison me.”

The last member, a mountain who stood head and shoulders above the rest in bright red armor, ran some sort of scanner over the bracelets. “I detect a lethal amount of neurotoxin in each bracelet.”

Since names didn’t seem to be forthcoming, Erica decided to just call them by their armor colors. Green was looking at the bracelets. “I could cut through these easily, but I don’t trust my hands not to shake. I could cut her…”

“If you’re worried about cuts, ship has sailed,” Erica said.

“Ms. Vera? Your hands?” Purple asked. He examined one of the bracelets using the tablet from the table. “There is an electronic lock, but it’s asking for a password. And the needles are rigged to depress after three incorrect attempts. Three numbers. I hacked into the system and turned off the GPS trigger, but the password’s more complicated to crack.”

“Let’s get her out of here first,” Pink said.

“So these bracelets were from Krei Tech?” Yellow asked. “Maybe they can remove them.”

“Rosa Redgrave’s the project head on these,” Erica explained. “But the ones she showed me had more obvious locks. The police are hoping to put one on each of the high flight risk prisoners. If they manage to get out of prison, they’ll be injected with a potent sedative to stop them in their tracks. And they’re rigged to go off if the wearer tries to tamper with them or remove them.”

“I’m not sure I’m okay with that,” Pink said.

“Do you know anything about why Hardlight was after you?” asked Purple.

“The wedding dress isn’t a dead giveaway?” Yellow sounded sarcastic.

“Maybe there’s a connection between her and who he really is,” Green said. “Except we don’t have any clues on Hardlight’s identity.”

“He knocked me out at my apartment,” Erica said. “Stole my old wedding dress and dressed me in it.” She fought the bile rising in her throat. “Maybe he left DNA.”

Red ran the scanner over Erica. “I do not detect any DNA besides Vera, Erica’s.”

“He probably handled the dress wearing gloves,” Yellow said.

“With that giant metal one?” Green observed. “Awfully dexterous.”

Purple sighed. “Should have known he wouldn’t make it easy for us. I know he’s the same player in _Mind Smith Turbo II_ , but I called the programmers to ask for his IP to trace him that way. No luck.”

“They wouldn’t release that kind of information without a subpoena,” Erica said.

“We should get out of here,” Purple said. “Ms. Vera, can you cover your ears. This is going to be loud.”

Erica did so. Red fired his apparently-detachable fist at the far wall, which shattered with a crash and left a large hole in the concrete wall. She then gingerly followed the rest as they climbed through the hole.

“Oh ho ho!” Blue Lizard seemed delighted upon seeing the entire top story of what seemed to originally be a factory or warehouse. The floor was…lava. Actual lava, though dark pink in tone. Platforms of varying heights spanned the area. Some were stationery, others moved back and forth or up and down. “Can’t go wrong with classic platforming.” He ran to the edge of the lava and held his hand…paw…whatever toward it. “It’s even hot like lava! Good thing my suit is heat-resistant.” He eagerly started crossing the platforms, jumping higher than Erica expected.

Yellow shrugged and began crossing in earnest. She reached the end of the obstacle course by using wheels attached to her shoes.

“Ms. Vera?” Pink asked. “I can help you.” She threw down mysterious balls that formed a bridge of ice to the next platform.

“Won’t you slip in those shoes?” Erica asked.

“The soles are slip-proof,” Pink replied, extending her hand. 

“Okay,” Erica said. It seemed better than jumping, since her wedding dress’ skirt was very form-fitting and thus hard to jump in. The skirt did fan out near the bottom allowing her to walk. She took Pink’s hand and they crossed the ice bridge. A few times she slipped, but Pink would catch her and help her rebalance.

Finally, they made it to where Yellow was waiting.

Erica kneeled to catch her breath. _I was kidding myself if I thought I was in any kind of shape._ She looked back. Blue Lizard joined them on the end platform, Green was still timing his jumps to cross and Purple was guiding Red across.

“So you were married to Chief Cruz?” Pink asked. “Can you tell us more about that?”

“Is this really the right time?” Yellow asked sourly.

“Well, maybe not,” said Pink. “But if I didn’t try to make some conversation, we’d be sitting here in awkward silence.”

“And no one wants awkward silence,” added Blue Lizard. “I should know. I’ve accidentally caused a few.”

“It’s fine,” Erica said, trying to give Yellow a reassuring smile. “We met in high school. Started dating when we were fifteen. We usually went to movies on dates, or we would stay home and watch movies on the couch.” Erica felt a small wave of nostalgia remembering how her father would insist on watching R-rated material with her until she was sixteen and how Diego learned that the hard way.

_“So where are you going?” Ricardo, Erica’s father, asked._

_“Actually, I thought it would be nice if Diego and I stayed here and watched a movie,” Erica answered cheerfully._

_“Oh, that’s nice,” Ricardo said, thumbing through his magazine. “Which one?”_

_Three minutes later…_

_Diego sat forlornly on the couch between Erica and Ricardo as the movie started to play. “Why didn’t you tell me he was so strict about the R rating?!”_

_“Hush,” Ricardo said, shoving the bowl of popcorn into Diego’s lap._

It had been a bit embarrassing since Ricardo insisted “Eyes closed tight!” at the sex scene. Which wasn’t even that explicit…!

“So why is my ex-husband after you?” Erica asked once everyone was across. “I know part of the reason is because he’s a textbook closed-off alpha male, but he nearly burst a blood vessel on the news.”

“He has a deep wound in his heart,” Purple quickly said. 

“Of course,” Erica said quietly. _Everything goes back to the night his father died._ “It’s classic sublimation. You’re very perceptive, Purple.”

“Purple?” Purple repeated in a stammering tone. He turned to look at her, then quickly turned his head away.

“Um, is there a reason you won’t look directly at me?” Erica asked.

Yellow elbowed Purple. “She’s old enough to be your mother…”

“I’m old but I’m not that old…” Erica replied. She sighed. “Forget it.”

“It’s totally a Mrs. Robinson thing, isn’t it?” Blue Lizard asked.

“I wish I could intercede for you,” Erica said. “But he never listened to me when we were married. I doubt he’ll listen to me now.”

“Are we ready to move forward?” Purple asked. Just beyond the platform was an open door that led to what looked like the building’s original concrete stairwell.

“Too bad,” Blue Lizard said. “I kind of expected him to incorporate some kind of loading screen. Would have really tied this whole dungeon together.” The members of Big Hero 6 started down the staircase, Yellow going first but stowing her wheels. Erica was in the middle, presumably to guard her from a rear attack. Or maybe just to catch her if she pitched forward.

“I’m sorry for my ex’s persecution of you,” Erica said. “He does indeed have deep psychological trauma, but he doesn’t feel comfortable about psychiatrists. I remember, about six months after I had Megan, I was feeling depressed all the time, I had no energy, and my muscles ached. I thought I was developing postpartum depression. My husband didn’t want me to see a psychiatrist and advised me to just get more sleep.”

“What, was he afraid of the bill?” Green asked. “Mine makes easily seven hundred an hour.” The others stared blankly at him. “What?” 

“Unfortunately, Diego comes from a society that thinks asking for help is a sign of weakness,” Erica said. “We lived in Palau Alto, which is tiny compared to San Fransokyo. Though doctors are bound by confidentiality, Diego was afraid that someone would see me coming and going to the psychiatrist’s office. And that would get back to his coworkers, who would spread rumors about him. He did allow me to see my primary care doctor. Fortunately, it turned out to be just postpartum thyroiditis. The hypothyroidism went away after a year with treatment.”

“You could have died,” Yellow said acerbically.

“She is correct. Hypothyroidism, if left untreated, can lead to myxedema coma and death…” Red said in his flat albeit weirdly cheerful monotone.

Erica sighed, thinking about that fight.

_Erica was laying on her side of the bed. Her hair was a frizzled, greasy mess and her nightgown was rumpled. “Something’s wrong with me. Maybe I should consult a psychiatrist.”_

_Cruz was standing beside the bed, buttoning his uniform shirt. “Psychiatrist? That’s Latin for ‘fake healer.’”_

_“Greek roots, not Latin,” Erica corrected. “You did get the second root right.”_

_Cruz snorted. “Can’t you ever compliment me? Just because you paid attention in Latin class…”_

_“Too depressed…” Erica moaned. “But too tired to cry.”_

_“Look, if you go to the Emergency Room, the doctor is just going to tell you to get more rest. It’s plain and simple exhaustion,” Cruz said. “Caring for a baby is exhausting and sleep depriving. I’ve been needing coffee to stay awake at work, and you know how much I hate coffee. And you’re balancing caring for Megan with going to one of the toughest law schools in the country. It doesn’t take a doctor to see how you could feel so overwhelmed.”_

_“It could be postpartum depression.”_

_Cruz frowned. “No one likes a hypochondriac.”_

_“Maybe you would benefit from psychiatric help too. You have nightmares about the night your father died. You talk in your sleep. I know you feel guilty because you really wanted to see that movie, even though your mother told you it was dangerous with all the supervillains running loose…”_

_“Stop!” Cruz said. “How dare you say it was my fault! It was Boss Awesome’s fault!”_

_“I wasn’t saying it was your fault,” Erica answered. “But I think you feel guilty, especially since your mother blamed you.”_

_“She never said it was my fault…” Cruz interjected._

_“But she was cold to you after your father died. And I think you internalized that hostility. And the more you try to bury those feelings, the more they’ll build up and eventually burst forth.”_

_“I don’t think emotions act like dams,” Cruz answered dryly. “But fine. Make your doctor’s appointment. But no psych consult.”_

_As if on cue, the baby monitor went off. Megan was wailing._

_“Let me go check up on her,” Cruz said, leaving the room._

_Erica sighed and picked up her cell phone, then called her doctor and set an appointment for the end of the week. She placed her phone back on the nightstand._

_Cruz came in with the infant Megan, who cooed and held her arms out._

_Erica took Megan, moved to a sitting position, and held her close._

_“I took a vacation day,” Cruz said._

_“Are you sure?” Erica asked._

_“Nothing bad ever really happens here,” Cruz said. “The rest of the force can handle it. I need my girls to be at their happiest. Also, Megan spat up on my last clean shirt.” He lay down on his side of the bed. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”_

To be continued


	2. Won Once, and Once Refused

The staircase led to a small alcove with a large switch, big enough for someone to stand on. A magenta colored wall blocked any further progress. 

Green stepped on the switch, but the switch wouldn’t depress. “Hmm. Guess I’m not heavy enough…” 

Red stood on the switch and it went down easily. When the switch was down all the way, the nearby wall lowered. 

“Let me guess. He’s trying to whittle our numbers down,” Green observed. 

“You guys go on ahead,” Purple said. “I’ll stay here and watch your flank.” 

None of the others argued and continued forward. There was a magenta spiral staircase behind the now-lowered wall. Erica followed the heroes as they descended. 

Pink was the first to reach the bottom and she squealed. “A unicorn!” 

A magenta unicorn made of the same hard substance that made up everything in Hardlight’s dungeon was indeed waiting near the foot of the stairs.

“Players,” the unicorn said in a dignified and masculine voice. “Your quest is to ride me and…” He gestured to a brass ring hanging near the ceiling “And retrieve that ring. Only then will you be allowed to progress further.” 

“I could just jump up and get it,” Blue Lizard said. He moved forward, but the unicorn cut him off. He tried jumping over it, but the unicorn jumped, spearing Blue Lizard in the stomach with its horn. 

“Oww,” Blue Lizard said upon unceremoniously crashing down to the floor. 

“He runs with scissors, doesn’t he?” Erica asked. 

“You have no idea,” Yellow answered. 

“Okay, we can still do this,” Blue Lizard pushed Pink forward. “Go ahead, get on, get on, get on!.”

“Me?” Pink asked. 

“Yeah, if anyone is a pure enough maiden to ride a unicorn, it’s you,” Blue Lizard stated matter of factly. “I know you’ve been fantasizing about riding a unicorn your whole life. What are you waiting for?!” 

“I…” Pink was clearly flustered. “I…don’t qualify. Not anymore.” 

“Whaaaat?!” Blue Lizard asked. “When did that happen?!” 

Pink fiddled with the strap of her purse. Yellow suddenly seemed very interested in the floor. 

Green smacked Blue Lizard upside the head. “You don’t ask a lady that!” 

“Really?” Blue Lizard asked. “I thought it was just her weight and her age that you’re never supposed to ask about. Well, it can’t be me. Not since Lydia Tyrol and I were under the mistletoe last Christmas. Everything was going great until we did some after-cuddling and kissing. She started having an allergic reaction to the almonds stuck in my teeth and as I was crawling over her to get the Epipen from her purse, I kinda…elbowed her in the nose. And broke it. In my defense, she has a delicate bone structure. I don’t know why she stopped taking my calls; the swelling went down for the most part…” 

“UGH!” chorused the others. 

“Stop talking. Now,” ordered Yellow. 

“Yeah, when you someday die and have to justify your life to St. Peter…do not tell him that story,” Green added. 

“Are we going to figure out who will ride the unicorn? Because I obviously can’t,” Erica said flatly. 

Yellow pushed Green forward. “He can do it.” 

“What?” Green asked. “I’m not a virgin! I’ve totally done…it.” He folded his arms. “Lots of times.” 

Yellow just gave him a pointed look. 

Green sighed. “Fine. I admit it.” He grumbled. “What’s wrong with waiting for the right guy? Can’t believe Miss Honey-bun lost her v-card before me…” He shyly stepped forward and stroked the unicorn’s mane. The unicorn made a content sigh in response. 

Blue Lizard helped Green climb onto the unicorn’s back. Next, Green rode around in a circle a few times, presumably to get used to riding. Then the unicorn jumped directly under the ring, Green reached an arm out, and grabbed onto the ring. The ring glowed gold, then transmuted into a key icon. 

A door was at the end of the floor that had a keyhole icon in the same pink color. The keyhole icon vanished. 

There was also a whooshing sound. Red and Purple descended to the floor, as the switch apparently converted to some sort of elevator once the keyhole symbol disappeared. 

“Let’s hurry,” Purple said. “We’ve got to get out of here before…” 

A squarish hole rimmed with pink square hard-light pixels opened up, and the cloaked and helmeted Hardlight rose through it on his hoverboard. “No bonus points for ganking, Big Heroes!” 

“…Hardlight shows up,” Purple finished flatly. 

“What, did you think you could just skip the boss fight?!” Hardlight jeered. “That’s like video game design 101!” 

“Your level design is pretty fun,” Blue Lizard commented. “Have you considered actual video game design instead of being a crazy supervillain?!” 

“I thought about it in college,” Hardlight replied. “But then I realized that it’d be hard to separate work and play. And you spend most of your time as a video game developer fixing glitches rather than having fun.” 

“Still, there’s got to be a more productive use of your talents,” Pink said. 

“Anyway, I’m glad you like,” Hardlight said cheerfully. “I had to design this dungeon fast. I used up my best material on the decoy dungeon.” 

“Decoy dungeon?” Purple repeated. 

“Yes,” Hardlight said. “I even included Toads to tell you that your princess is in another castle.” 

“Because you already committed two counts of kidnapping in the first degree,” Green observed. “What’s a little copyright violation on top of that?” 

“How did you even find me so fast?” Hardlight demanded. “I’d complain about your cheese strategy, but I’m impressed.”

“What, so you can try this again when we’re not looking?” Purple retorted. “No thanks.” 

“So why did you kidnap her?” Yellow asked, voice ice cold. “I can guess, but I’d like to hear you admit it.” 

“Sometimes I get tired of single-player campaigns. Games are even more fun when you have someone to play with,” Hardlight answered. 

“But why me?” Erica asked. “I don’t know anything about video games.” 

“Because I won’t settle for anything less than a true queen. Besides, you’re beautiful and having you would seriously grief Chief Snooze. We are at least in agreement that the noob needs to get rekt?” Hardlight glanced at the members of Big Hero 6 for confirmation. No one answered. He turned back to Erica. “I don’t require you to just be my arm candy. If you’d like, I could design a set of armor and you could come up with your cool supervillain handle and we’d play doubles against Big Hero 6…” 

“I would never want to be a supervillain!” Erica insisted. “I don’t want to hurt people.” 

“It’s not about hurting people!” Hardlight answered. “Any idiot with a bomb could destroy a building and kill people. They’d be a mass murderer, but not a supervillain. Supervillainy is not about the body count. It’s about showing off what you can do and having a little fun. I mean, a few NPCs might get squished in the process, but who cares about them?” 

“Sure, God of War II lets you kill random NPCs for health orbs,” Blue Lizard said. “But I never did that. Theseus has it coming, though. The jerk. Anyway, Bowser is totally not a good video game role model. Though I guess they do invite him for go-karting…never mind.” 

“I love her,” Hardlight said. “Tell them, Erica. No other man would have done this for you.” 

“You say you love her, but the poison-filled bracelets undermine that a lot,” Green said. 

“Well, that’s just like…your opinion, noob,” Hardlight retorted. 

“She isn’t interested,” Purple said. “But I’m sure you already realize that…don’t you?” 

“I’m sure if she looked beyond the surface, she’d love me,” Hardlight protested. 

“I’ve seen enough,” Erica said. “I don’t know who you are, and I don’t care. Big Hero 6 will defeat you and this will soon be just a painful memory.” 

“The holier than thou Eleanor of Aquitaine bit is not cute,” Hardlight complained. 

“Wait, did you just make a reference to something that doesn’t involve video games?” Yellow asked, sounding surprised. 

“Yes,” Hardlight answered. “What, you thought I was some one-trick theme villain?” 

“You are a theme villain,” Blue Lizard said. “…Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” He quickly added upon Hardlight turning to him. 

“I’m not just a theme villain!” Hardlight snapped. “I have hidden depths!” 

“Well, could someone explain that Eleanor Aqua-vita reference?” Blue Lizard asked. “Because I didn’t get it.” 

“Eleanor of Aquitaine,” Red began. “1122-1204. Queen consort of Louis VII of France and Henry II of England and the mother of Richard I, aka Richard the Lionhearted.” 

“Are you a history buff or something?” Green asked. 

“I’m awesome at playing as Eleanor in Civilization VI’s DLC,” Hardlight explained. 

“I’ve never won a Civ game,” Blue Lizard said to no one in particular. “I always get pre-emptively nuked by Gandhi.” 

Hardlight kneeled and pressed his gauntlet to the floor. Hard-light pink chains sprouted from the ground around the heroes and Erica. Green sliced at them, Blue Lizard breathed fire at them, Yellow skated back, Pink threw balls at them that froze them in place, and Purple flew up on Red’s back. One of the chains wrapped around Erica’s right ankle and dragged her close to Hardlight while they were distracted. 

“Game’s over,” Hardlight said. “I win. Call off your champions and we’ll go home.” 

Erica spat in his face. The spittle landed just below the glowing lens on Hardlight’s helmet that seemed to serve as his right eye.

“I never thought a woman spitting on me would get me so excited!” Hardlight cried out gleefully. He presented a bouquet of hard-light roses to Erica, who knocked them away. “You’re such a tease. Tell you what.” He took out the remote control from earlier. “You call off Big Hero 6, they leave, you stay, and I’ll remove your bracelets.” 

“Don’t do it, Ms. Vera!” cried Pink. 

Yellow agreed. “You can guess what this creep’s promises are worth.” 

“I need an answer,” Hardlight said, cupping Erica’s chin with his right hand. 

“…Yes,” Erica said after a moment. 

“Wait, what?” chorused the Big Hero 6 members except for Red. 

“But I don’t want them to leave until the bracelets are removed,” Erica said. “And I want to take them off myself.” 

“Fine,” Hardlight said, handing her the remote. “I’ll give you the password.” 

Erica pushed the activation button rapidly, depressing all the needles in both bracelets. 

“What did you do?!” Hardlight cried as Erica’s body spasmed, the remote falling from her hand and landing on the ground. 

Erica thrashed as the neurotoxin shot through her bloodstream. The pain drowned out all thought and she couldn’t keep her eyes open. She thought she could hear laughter. Then Red’s monotone voice saying something about an antidote.

Then the pain subsided, giving away to a sickly ache. Erica managed to sit up. Her vision slowly returned. She looked around to see Purple, Red, and Pink. 

Pink’s voice sounded shaky, as if she were about to cry. “How could you do that to yourself?” 

Erica glanced at her surroundings. Hardlight was gone, as were the others. 

“He ran off,” Purple explained. “The others went after him.” He gestured to Pink. “She managed to synthesize the antidote to the poison.” 

“The only sequelae is lowered blood pressure,” Red added. “Your blood pressure should return to normal soon.” 

“That laughter?” Erica asked. 

“I shall replay the conversation…” Red said. 

“What did you do…?” A moment of silence, then Hardlight’s laughter, though it sounded slightly bitter. “Well played, my love. So Big Hero 6, my queen’s given you a timed challenge! You have about an hour. And if you fail, well…it’s game over for you.” 

“Even the life of the woman he claims to love is just a game to him,” Purple said. “This is so disgusting.” 

“Because you’re a real man,” Erica said. “He just plays at being one.” 

“Still, you shouldn’t have risked your life like that!” Pink insisted. “Your daughter would be so sad if you died…I’d be sad if I had to give her that news.” 

“Did you not trust us?” Purple sounded hurt. 

“I did trust you,” Erica said. “I knew you would save me. Of course, I thought you’d take me to a hospital and Hardlight would be too panicked to stop you. He did run, after all. Too much of a coward to see what his actions wrought.” 

“Or maybe he just didn’t want to watch your suffering,” Pink said. 

The others returned. 

“He got away,” Yellow reported. “Such a coward.” 

Erica said nothing, just looked down at her white dress. The dirt from being dragged across the filthy warehouse floor coated the white satin. She looked at the bracelets. “They’re empty but it’s still unnerving.” 

“Just take a deep breath and cut them off yourself,” Yellow said pointedly to Green.   
“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I severed a nerve,” Green answered. 

“Well, there is someone else who could take them off,” Purple said. “But the problem is finding her.”

“Well, we can’t find her or her graphene blades since she figured out that trick too,” Yellow observed. “But cognitively, where would she be likely to go?” 

“She might not even be in the city,” Blue Lizard complained. 

“I have an idea,” Pink said, taking out a cell phone. The case was pink with cutesy smiling stickers all over it. “Hello, Felony Carl? Have you heard anything about Momakase’s current whereabouts? We need her…expertise.” She hit the speakerphone button. 

“I ain’t saying anything about Momakase, but I do hear the Black Garden’s sushi quintupled in quality overnight,” came a gravelly voice on the other end. 

Pink thanked the man and said goodbye. 

“Wait, Momakase?” Erica asked. “Isn’t she that ninja lady with anime hair?” 

Blue Lizard burst out laughing. “That’s her all right. I would have gone with ‘psycho lady who makes good sushi.’ Seriously, she’s been on the cover of Sushi Connoisseur magazine six times!” 

“I don’t think I can do this…” Erica moaned. “I’ve already dealt with one supervillain today.” She gazed ruefully at the bracelets. “Maybe I can lose weight and my wrists will shrink enough for them to slip off…aaahh…” Red scooped her up bridal-style while the others climbed onto him and they took off. 

Red landed in an alley behind a restaurant. 

“You practically have to inherit a table here,” complained Green. “Why would they hire a wanted criminal?” 

“Well, there are plenty of restaurants with world-class chefs,” Blue Lizard observed. “But a world-class supervillain chef? I hear the restaurant business is cutthroat.” 

“Yeah, and that psycho will cut any throats that dare to criticize her technique,” Yellow said. 

“Not reassuring!” Erica complained. Her loose hair strands were frizzy from the flight. 

“Well, three two one…” Blue Lizard kicked down the door. 

“Knock knock,” Yellow said teasingly. 

The sushi chef in uniform was undoubtedly Momakase. She was sharpening her blue glowing graphene knives. “Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to bother people at work?”

“Um, we’re not here to arrest you,” Purple said. “We need a favor.” 

“Did you forget I don’t like you?” Momakase asked. “I am not going to ask why you brought a runaway bride here. I’m just going to assume it’s something inane.” 

“You’d be right,” Erica said. 

Yellow held out one of Erica’s wrists. “We just need you to slice off these without cutting her. You’re almost obsessive-compulsive in your precision, so this should be easy.” 

Momakase glanced at the metal disinterestedly. “Those plasma blades could make short work of that thin metal.” 

“Well, I could cut them off,” Green said. “But I bet you can’t do it faster.” 

Momakase raised one of her graphene kitchen knives. “Time me.” She flicked her wrists. The sliced bracelets tumbled to the floor with metal clanks. 

“Thank you,” Erica said. 

Momakase glanced at the faded scars now visible on Erica’s wrists. “Self esteem issues, dear?” 

Erica blushed and tried to hide her wrists behind her back. “Relationship problems years ago.” 

“Well, the wounds are old. Not that it matters to me,” Momakase answered. She let out a squeak as Erica suddenly hugged her. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Erica cried. 

“Just because I didn’t cut you the first time doesn’t mean I can’t…” Momakase said warningly. Erica released her. “I trust you won’t tell anyone where I am.”

“What wanted criminal?” Erica asked. “I don’t see any wanted criminal.” 

“Thank you,” Momakase said, pointing at the empty space where the door used to be. “Now get out!” 

XXX

“You went through a lot of trouble for me,” Erica said. The heroes had brought her home after leaving the sushi restaurant. They stood together on the little balcony outside her apartment. “I’m not sure if I can ever repay you.” 

“It’s our duty,” Purple said. 

“And our pleasure,” Pink added.

“My expertise is in corporate law,” Erica said. “But if things ever go south and my husband does arrest you, just call me.” She handed Purple a business card. “Any arrest my husband makes, I can get thrown out. I’d stake my license on it.” 

“Let’s just hope it never comes to that,” Green said. 

“Wishing and hoping won’t change the fact that he has you in his crosshairs,” Erica said. “And once he’s decided something, nothing will change his mind.” 

“Then we just have to change his heart,” Pink said. “Don’t worry about us.” 

Yellow agreed. “Just worry about yourself.” 

And with that, the heroes climbed back onto Red and flew off. 

Erica went inside and sat down on her couch, needing a few minutes to calm down. She found herself thinking of an argument between her and her former husband. They had left five year old Megan with her paternal grandmother in hopes of celebrating their anniversary. Except when wiping the dust off a certain portrait frame, she had knocked it off the wall, where it fell to the floor, the glass shattering. She swept up the broken glass and hid the photograph, frame, and mat in a drawer on the trestle table, hoping she could tell her husband when he was in a good mood. Unfortunately, he had noticed that particular portrait missing. 

Cruz held up the portrait of his late father. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“It was an accident,” Erica said. “I was dusting the frame, and it fell. The glass broke. I was going to tell you…” 

“Then why did you hide it?” Cruz demanded. 

“To avoid you getting angry!” Erica responded. “You get scary angry very easily…” 

“Only when you do something to provoke me,” Cruz answered. “And damaging my favorite portrait of my father…how could you do this to me? I’ll deal with this after tonight, but I want you to think about what you’ve done.” 

“I’m not one of the little street punks you bust for shoplifting and littering, Diego,” Erica said. “The bad cop routine’s completely inappropriate.” 

“I’m actually doing ‘good cop,’” Cruz said. “Why can’t you just admit you were wrong and accept your guilt?” 

“I’ve done nothing to feel guilty about!” Erica retorted. 

“Oh, no, you’re not getting away with this,” Cruz said. “You’re just being a passive-aggressive brat because I told you to take down the portrait of your mother.”

“I said, it was an accident. How many times must I repeat myself?” Erica snapped. 

“I don’t believe you,” Cruz said. “It’s convenient that you’d accidentally knock it over after we had that argument about no longer having Dr. Vera’s portrait where Megan can see it and ask questions?” 

“Why would I do that?” Erica asked. “I know how much that portrait means to you.” It had been taken shortly before the late Martín Cruz’s murder. Which was why she had been trying to dust it so carefully. 

“Because you’re still too attached to your mother. It’s blinding you, to your own jealousy and her flaws.” 

“Jealousy? Flaws?” Erica gave Cruz a genuinely confused look. “I think I’m losing you, Diego.” 

“Simple. My father died a hero, your mother was just a coward. But they’re both gone, so you’re just taking your anger out on inanimate objects.” 

“How was my mother a coward? She was a pediatrician who saved the lives of countless children.” Erica’s cheeks were red. 

“She killed herself without thinking of how hurt you’d be by it. I can’t forgive that kind of selfishness…” Cruz answered. 

“How dare you…” Erica said quietly. 

Whether he heard her or not, Cruz continued. “And you can’t even hold her responsible for committing suicide. All this time, you’ve been claiming she was actually murdered but you’re overlooking the evidence to the contrary. All because you want it to be someone else’s fault instead. But I know whose damn fault it was: Doctor Isabella Vera’s.” 

“But what about the money that was missing from the crime scene? The missing wedding ring?” Erica protested. 

“We’ve gone over this countless times,” Cruz said. “It was suicide, and no amount of wishful thinking is going to change that. And I won’t have my daughter exposed to her poisonous cowardice just because you’re too sentimental to admit the truth. Now let’s go to dinner before they give away our table.” 

“No…” Erica said, stepping back. “I’m not going anywhere with you until you take that back, cabrón.” 

“Oh, now you’re stooping to name-calling,” Cruz said, rubbing his temples wearily. “That’s very mature. What’s next? Sticking out your tongue at me? I’m not asking you again, Erica Isabella Vera-Cruz…” She turned her back to him. “Don’t you turn your back on me! I am your husband and you will show me respect!” Cruz grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t touch me!” Erica cried out as her sleeve slid up, revealing some linen bandages wrapped around her wrist. Red blood became visible on the bandages. 

Cruz withdrew his arm as if burned. “You’ve been cutting yourself again?! How many times have I told you?! It has to stop!” 

“I can’t help it,” Erica said. “I’m just so tired, and it helps.” 

“Think of your daughter! What would she think if she walked in on you doing…that?! Please tell me you’re not doing anything else. 

“No…” 

Cruz pushed up Erica’s sleeve. Some foundation she had spread to cover up a bruise on her upper arm had rubbed off. “Don’t lie to me!” He winced at the purple skin. “Please. Just stop. I’ll…drop the whole thing about the portrait. I’ll even take it to the art store to buy a new glass. And the picture of your mother? You can put it back up. We’ll think of some story to tell Megan when she asks about her other grandma. Just don’t hurt yourself anymore…” 

“Fine. But what am I going to do the next time I feel stressed out?” Erica said, laying on her side of the bed and burying her face in the pillow. “I think I’m going to stay with my father for a few days. Sort out my thoughts.” 

Cruz groaned. “Great. Can’t wait for him to leave nasty voicemail messages on my phone. I’ve saved all of them. I could have him arrested for threatening a police officer. Some of those death threats are quite graphic. I have played a few for my coworkers who argue with me when I say I have the worst father in law. They tell me, ‘you’re right, Diego. Sucks to be you.’” 

“Do you even hear yourself right now?” Erica asked. “You act like Dad is out to get you.” 

“Because you love him, I let a lot of it slide,” Cruz answered. “Well, I’m sick of it. Not just the profanity-laced messages. When I called him to ask for his blessing, he hung up on me. And then when you told him we had gotten engaged, he was upset that I hadn’t gotten his permission. He offered me fifteen percent of his total net worth if I would break off the engagement! When I told him you were pregnant, he lifted his eyes to heaven and asked, ‘Why, God, why?! Why, God, WHY?!’ Your father is a…” 

“So it’s not enough to insult my mother? You have to go after my father too?” Erica asked, her head snapping up from her tear-stained pillow. “What is wrong with you?” 

“And now you’re giving me the injured innocent routine!” Cruz snapped. 

Erica resisted the urge to pick up the pillow and throw it at him. “You’re the one who takes everything as some sort of personal attack, no matter how petty.” 

“Petty?” Cruz repeated. “Your father told me that he wished I had died instead of my father!” 

“Funny…” Erica said, tears streaming down her face once again. “I was just about to suggest the same thing.” She knew that was a low blow, that it was wrong as soon as she said it. But she ignored her impulse to apologize. 

The veins on Cruz’s forehead became starkly visible. His voice came out practically as a roar: “Get out of my sight!” 

Erica ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She tripped on the second to last stair, crashing to the floor. She scrambled to her feet, then opened the door that led to the tiny storage room under the stairs. It hadn’t been dusted in a while. The dust irritated her nose, but not her eyes; as her tears were flowing copiously enough to flush them. 

Her portrait of her mother was resting on top of a box of linens. Erica took it and hugged it to her chest. 

“Why am I even thinking of this?” Erica asked the empty room. “Except I know why. Because I’m terrified of being alone and my brain is trying to keep me from calling Diego by reminding me of how he was at his worst.” She sighed. “Very cooperative, brain.” 

Talking to the ex was out of the question. Maybe get out of here first, then figure things out. 

The door opened. Erica jumped up. 

Megan threw up her hands. “Mom! I’m sorry. I didn’t want to startle you by knocking. I rushed over.” 

Erica put her hand to her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly. Why did I think it’d be that masked maniac again? He wouldn’t be polite enough to use the front door! And I gave Megan a key for emergencies, and…

“Are you okay?” Megan asked. “I know that sounds really stupid. Of course you’re not okay.” 

“I’m going to take a few weeks off from work and stay with my father in Palau Alto,” Erica said. “Ugh, whoever heard of serving a supervillain a restraining order?!” 

Erica went to her bedroom and opened her drawers. “Lucky me. Looks like he didn’t steal any of my underwear.” She checked her closet. Some of the hangers had been pushed to one side, but it didn’t appear anything was missing. Even the box formerly containing the wedding dress had been placed back in its original position on the floor, some displaced dust the only indicator it had been moved recently. Erica took it out. She rifled through her clothes and picked a blouse and skirt, then moved to the bathroom to change. After changing, she returned to her bedroom, carefully folded up the wedding dress, and placed it back in the box, then shoved the box back in the closet. I’ll get rid of it later…I’ll never be able to look at it without thinking of this day and it’s ruined beyond repair. Sorry, Mom. 

Megan was seated on her bed now, holding her cell phone. “I already talked to your neighbors before coming in. No one saw anything suspicious. And just to clarify, I made sure they considered a guy in full-body armor, mask, and cape riding on a hoverboard ‘suspicious.’” 

Erica sighed. “We could ask the security office to check the security camera footage, but he probably figured out the blind spots. If he didn’t erase the footage somehow.” 

“How long did he plan this?” Megan asked. “With Dad, it seemed more spontaneous, but this was meticulous.” 

There was a knock on the door. Erica jumped again. 

“Don’t worry,” Megan said. “It’s okay.” She moved toward the door, Erica following, and opened it after peeking through the spyhole. 

Cruz and another officer stood in the doorway. 

Erica shot Megan a betrayed look. “You called your father?” 

“Mom, I’m sorry. I had to tell Dad. Big Hero 6 don’t have the authority to arrest the guy once they find out who he is…” Megan said. 

“Except the supervillains break out of prison all the time anyway,” the officer behind Cruz remarked sarcastically, idly tapping his notepad with a pencil. “Maybe we should have the prison install a revolving door or something.” 

Cruz glared at his subordinate. “Did I ask for your opinion, Redgrave?!” 

“Megan, would you let Daddy and I talk? Alone?” Erica asked. 

Megan’s shoulders slumped. “Okay.” She walked off. 

“Redgrave, guard the door,” Cruz ordered. “No one gets in.” 

“Yes, sir,” Redgrave said, taking position next to the door as Cruz entered the apartment. 

“So you were helped by Big Hero 6?” Cruz began, following Erica into her bedroom. She was concentrating on taking a suitcase down from a shelf in the closet. He helped her take it down and place it on the bed. 

“I’m happy to see you too, Diego,” Erica said sarcastically, opening the suitcase. 

“Let’s not even pretend I’m not angry at you,” Cruz said. “You weren’t planning to tell me you were abducted by a supervillain? And that you came back here? This location has been compromised and you know it.” 

“If you must know, I just came here to get some clothes and essentials,” Erica answered. “I’m staying with my father for a few weeks. Once my lease is up, I’m moving.” 

“You need to come to the station and give a statement!” Cruz insisted. 

“I don’t want to press charges. Mostly because it would involve talking to you for more than I absolutely have to. I don’t want to talk to you. Not about this.” Erica turned her back to him and began gathering clothes from the closet and dresser, folding them up, and putting them in her suitcase. 

“Then I could have one of my officers take your statement.” Cruz suggested. 

Erica shook her head. “That’s still a problem because they all work for you. I’m not telling them, or you, anything.” 

“Do you know where Big Hero 6 went?” Cruz asked. 

“No. But they saved my life. And yours too. I at least have the grace to be thankful.” Erica sighed. “They’re very nice people. Haven’t you considered talking to them instead of putting them on the most wanted list?” 

Cruz looked genuinely confused. “Why are you asking me to talk to them? It’d be like talking to a brick wall.” 

“For you or them?” Erica asked. “Look, I actually talk to my daughter. And she’s had a lot to say about your little crusade. Before you got this promotion, you didn’t mention Big Hero 6 once. And now they’re all you talk about. Have you asked yourself why?” 

“I don’t need to justify what I do in my job to you,” Cruz retorted. 

“Actually, I’m a citizen of San Fransokyo, which you took an oath to protect. So…yes, you do. And I pay my taxes.” 

“Well, just because you’re a taxpayer doesn’t mean I work for you personally,” Cruz said. “But I don’t want you dead at the hands of a supervillain. I don’t want Megan to suffer the way I did. I don’t want anyone to feel what I felt. But you need to trust me.” 

“You haven’t given me reason to trust you in a long time,” Erica said. 

“Why are you trying to protect Big Hero 6?” Cruz asked. 

“They saved me. And honestly, I don’t think you would have done the same.” Erica walked into her bathroom and began throwing toiletries into a plastic bag. 

Cruz looked hurt. “Do you really think I’m a bad guy?! That I would have done nothing?! Whoever took you wanted to taunt me.” 

Erica scoffed. “Not everything is about you, Diego.” She slipped the plastic bag of toiletries into her suitcase and slammed the lid shut. “We’re done here.” 

“I guess we are,” Cruz said. “But if you change your mind and want to give me your statement, you know where to find me.” 

Megan re-entered the bedroom. “Dad, could I go with Mom to Grandpa’s?” 

“Sure,” Cruz said. “But I’ll come pick you up.”

Erica and Megan got into Erica’s car and Erica began the thirty minute commute to Palau Alto in silence. 

“I’m sorry I went behind your back and called Dad,” Megan said quietly. 

“It’s okay, Megan,” Erica said. “I know you meant well. But he and his boy scouts can’t protect me.” 

“I know,” Megan said. “He should know that.” She gripped a tiny plush bag charm that was hanging from her purse. “The night Hardlight took him, he didn’t leave a note or send a text. I got worried and called the police station. Detective Kato told me he had been abducted.” 

“Where did you go?” Erica asked. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have let you stay with me.” 

“I stayed at my friend’s house for the night,” Megan said. “I wanted to call you, but I thought you’d say I was a bother.” 

“You’re never a bother to me,” Erica said. 

“Oh, before I forget…” Megan dug in her jeans pocket and took out a gold locket. “When I went to go check out your apartment, I found this on the floor, like it had been just…thrown there. I knew you would never leave it on the floor.” 

“Probably came off when he attacked me. Maybe you should keep it for a while,” Erica said. 

“Really?” Megan asked. “I know it belonged to your mother.” She opened the locket. Two photos were inside: one of Erica holding a younger Megan in her lap, the other of Erica’s parents. “That wedding dress was Grandma Isabella’s too…I know how much you wanted me to wear it myself someday.” 

“It’s all right. We’ll find a prettier one when that happens,” Erica said. 

“Don’t you mean ‘if’ that happens?” Megan asked. 

“I’m sure it will. Just don’t rush it like I did. Because your high school sweetheart might turn out to be a total…” Erica gripped the steering wheel. “Never mind.” 

“You can say it. I heard you and Dad call each other plenty of things. Those walls were not soundproofed,” Megan remarked as she took out her cell phone. 

“Is there anyone you like?” Erica asked. 

“I already told Dad,” Megan said. “But there’s this boy, Hiro.” 

“Is he a boy from school?” Erica asked. 

“No, he’s a prodigy going to SFIT,” Megan explained. “He basically tested out of high school at age thirteen.” 

“He’s a math genius or something?’ Erica asked. “SFIT’s mostly science and engineering, right?’ 

“He’s definitely something,” Megan said. She fiddled with her phone again. “Did Dad ever tell you about Cass?” 

“Plenty,” Erica said bitterly. Cass, or rather, the mention of Cass, had been the catalyst for countless fights. Especially the time Diego called out Cass’ name in bed. Erica kicked him out of bed and made him sleep on the couch for a week. “He told me he made her a crown out of daisies when they were little.” 

“I’m sorry,” Megan said quickly. “I didn’t mean to dredge up those old memories. Hiro is Cass’ nephew. And if it makes you feel any better, Dad hasn’t gotten too far with her. Like, he can barely string together a sentence when she’s around. It’s horrifying. I’d compare it to a train wreck, but that’s kind of misleading because people like to watch train wrecks.” 

Erica didn’t respond. 

“I guess that’s not cheering you up,” Megan said. 

“So how do you know Big Hero 6?” Erica asked. 

“Um…” Megan squeezed the toy tighter. “I…um…I managed to get an interview with them for my school newspaper. And they told me how their identities need to be secret, so I wrote about that.” 

“That’s very kind of you,” Erica said. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Megan blushed. “I’m sure you were more put together than me at fourteen.” 

Erica and Megan arrived at Ricardo Vega’s house. Erica briefly explained her situation. 

“I can’t believe you met Big Hero 6 and didn’t get me their autographs!” Ricardo said. 

“You’re a fan?” Erica asked.

“I love Big Hero 6,” Ricardo answered. “They’re awesome, and they drive that ex of yours up a wall!” 

Megan giggled. 

“So what was this guy like?” Ricardo asked. 

“Creepy,” Erica said. “Daddy, I know you pray every day for my safety and happiness, but could you maybe switch that to praying the hijo de puta who kidnapped me dies?” 

“Only if I can pray he dies very painfully,” Ricardo said. 

“If I ever run into him,” Megan said. “I wouldn’t kill him, but I’d curb stomp him for messing with both my parents.” 

XXX

Back in San Fransokyo, at a jewelry store, Ian sneezed behind the counter. 

“Gesundheit,” said the jeweler, handing him a box. “There you are, sir. I’m sure your fiancé will love it.” She gave a happy sigh. “Aw, love. It’s what’s putting my son through SFAI.”

Ian opened the black box. A gold ring with a large cushion-cut diamond gleamed. Flanking the central colorless diamond were several princess-cut stones of a dark pink color that seemed to glow from within, Ian’s square-framed glasses reflecting the ominous tint. 

XXX

Author’s Note: “Legacies” would have played out the same, except for one slight difference. When Hiro tries to talk to Cruz about the Buddy Guardians, he drops that he knows about Cruz’s late father. Instead of claiming he read about it, he claims Erica told him. 

Hiro: Um, I heard everything from your ex-wife.   
Cruz: It was not her place to disclose something so personal! 

The password to unlock the bracelets was likely the same as the drawer in “Big Chibi 6”: 385. 

Erica didn’t use the epithets Karmi used in her stories because she’s never read Karmi’s fanfiction. Besides, it’d be awkward for the mother of Hiro’s love interest to call him Captain Cutie. Though shortly after this, Karmi reprograms the Captain Cutie chibis that swarm Hardlight and neutralize him. Erica sends her a large gift basket after the events of “Big Chibi 6” as thanks. 

And Hardlight would have made a Chibi Erica for Chibi Hardlight to cuddle, but Chibi Erica would be just as unenthused as her counterpart. She’d punch Chibi Hardlight, he’d fall on his bottom and he’d say, “Whatever, tsundere!” 

Oh, and Fred still ends up dating Olivia Mole. Olivia and Lydia know each other, and Olivia asked if it was okay for her to date Fred. Lydia replied that her hookup with Fred is all in the past and she’s happy with her new boyfriend.


End file.
